The Immortal
by Haven Artemis Roth
Summary: The Immortal cannot be destroyed but the prophecy about her worries the Elders and they place her in the Charmed One's care. Prue's ghost, secrets, Elder bashing, suspicious Piper, and a new leader of the underworld
1. Prologue

**The Immortal **

**Summary: The Charmed Ones have survived it all but can they live through another family secret that has something to do with an unspeakable evil and has the Elders worried? Is Amber good or evil and what isn't her secret friend telling her? **

**Prologue **

**Year 1842 **

Thunder and lightning clashed in the sky that night. The wind whipped around in every direction as the cold rain fell from the sky, almost turning to ice.

Inside a house, a woman was about to give birth. Her family was gathered around her, helping in whatever way they could. Beside her was an Elder, watching over her and waiting for the child to be born.

An older woman pulled him aside into another room, "In case you haven't noticed, we're kind of busy. Now, why are you here?" She stared at him, annoyed.

"I told you about the prophecy. This child should have never survived this long to be born. She's evil." He warned.

The lady frowned, "Nonsense. It's merely a baby. Surely you can't tell me we're going to raise it like that?"

"You won't have to. She has evil within her that she won't be able to handle. She's dangerous. You must destroy her before she kills anyone."

"Kill?" She laughed disbelievingly, "The child can't even walk yet and you're saying she'll kill?"

The pregnant woman screamed out in pain. "SHE'S COMING!

"You lay a hand on this child and _I'll_ be the one hurting _you_," she told the Elder in a dead serious tone before she went to help deliver the baby.

He sighed and stayed where he was. It was inevitable and he knew it. The child would be born to become evil and a cold blooded killer. When the baby was born, he walked into the room.

The mother smiled down at her new born child, "I'll call her Amber."

The baby girl smiled at its mother.

The Elder began to say a spell.

"What are you doing?" The mother asked as the older woman from before started toward him angrily.

A stream of blue energy shot from his hand and hit the baby.

"NOOOO!" The mother screamed in terror, clutching her child closer to her.

The baby cried angrily as the blue energy turned red, reflected off of her and hit everyone around her, hurting them but not killing them.

"Stop," her mother pleaded, tears running down her face. "He's not hurting you anymore."

The child's eyes turned red and a burst of red power surged from her, killing everyone in the room before they had the chance to scream. All at once the energy disappeared and the baby's eyes turned back to their normal hazel as she began to cry again but this time, more quietly and out of sadness, instead of pain or anger. She was alone in the world now.

Outside the house, another Elder shook his head. They shouldn't have acted so rashly. Especially with all the innocent people that had been in the room. It was their fault the mother, grandmother, husband, aunt, and some friends of the family had died. Luckily, her cousins hadn't made it or else the whole family would've been killed. "Until we find a way to safely remove the evil from within her, we will have to be responsible for her."

**Present Time **

Paige flipped on the television when she was bored with nothing to do. All the stress was getting to her. How could she have been so stupid? She had thought she was alone when she orbed into that alley but there she was, that girl that had basically been keeping watch over them for months now. It was quite strange how she never made any contact with them except for a smile whenever one of them glanced at her. Now she was nowhere to be found. Where did she go? It wasn't like she wanted to be watched but she was kind of accustomed to it at this point. Looking at the TV to check out what was on, she froze when she saw a picture of that girl on the news and that she was missing. Her mouth was open and eyes wide as she stared, "Oh, no." Closing her mouth and regaining her composure, she decided she should tell her sisters. "Uh, Piper! Phoebe! Can you come down here really quick!?" She shouted and heard them coming down the stairs.

"What's wrong," Phoebe asked while putting her jacket on.

Piper understood when Paige hinted at the TV, "Oh, my. It's her."

"Her?" Phoebe looked up and gasped. "She's missing? I know she hasn't been watching us lately but missing?"

Paige was standing up and facing them now, "You think maybe she was kidnapped or something?"

"I don't know," Piper answered. "But what are we supposed to do or what can we do? We handle demons, not normal kidnappings." She looked at her sisters, "I mean we didn't even know her name."

"We never talked to her either." The middle sister added and sighed, "Well, I have to go to work."

"Yeah and I need to go to the club," Piper said, remembering.

"Why don't you go talk to Darryl?" She told Paige.

She nodded, "I'll do that and call if anything comes up."

"Alright, good bye then," Phoebe left the house while Piper went to get her bag before also leaving.

The witch turned off the TV, got her keys, and was about to leave when she heard a noise upstairs. She looked up and waited for a moment but the house was silent. "Hm," she shrugged it off as she left to the police station.

**Upstairs in Paige's Room **

A thin teenage girl with long straight midnight black hair locked the door and sat on the bed. Her hazel eyes shining, "I'll just wait until she comes back."

_"Then what will you do?" A feminine voice asked. "She's going to want to know why you ran away."_

She turned her head toward the voice, though no one was visible. "Do you think they'll believe me?"

_The voice laughed a little, "I'm not so sure since they know you've been watching them for months and Paige knows you know her secret." It sounded almost motherly toward her. _

She smiled, "Well they won't believe the part about you since you can't talk to them so maybe I'll leave that out." Her expression turned into one of confusion. "Why is that anyway? How come I can hear you and no one else?"

_"Because you're a special girl Amber," it was obvious she was smiling. Seeing the girl raise a brow, she sighed. "It's not like I don't want to talk to them. I'm just not allowed to." _

"You know," Amber started, a frown slowly forming, "Sometimes the powers that be suck." She smiled at hearing her laugh softly.

_"Yes, but they have their reasons." She paused before adding, "I think they do it for entertainment though since they're basically stuck up there for practically eternity." _

"Reasons they may have but I have my imagination and I'm not afraid to use it, unlike some people up there." She folded her arms and looked up.

_"You never cease to amaze me with your immaturity for your age." _

She pouted slightly, "People who call others immature are just people who don't know how to have fun. Besides, you're the one that keeps spoiling me like a kid." Amber grinned.

**Police Station **

Darryl stood up to greet Paige, "Hey Paige."

"Hi Darryl, I was wondering if you could tell me everything you know about that girl on the news that's missing. Was she kidnapped or something?" She said in a low voice so the people around them couldn't hear.

He looked at her, "You mean Prue Rodwell?"

Paige blinked, feeling shocked, "That's her name?"

"Yeah, she was reported missing by her parents three days ago."

Shaking off the shock she asked, "So what's the story?"

"Well she seemed to have a pretty good life. She did well in school and had a loving family but she didn't have any close friends."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"They don't know. According to them she spent most of the time either in her room or the park. But they said lately she had been coming home at odd hours and sometimes ditched class. They don't know where she went." He paused, lowering his voice. "Do you know something?"

"Yeah, I know where she's been but not where she is now."

"Where?"

"She's been watching us."

Darryl looked worried, "She was stalking you guys?"

"No," she shook her head. "She never did anything, just sat close by watching us until the day she disappeared." She paused. "It wasn't like she was hiding either. She would just stay right in the open so we would know where she was, almost like she was silently telling us she meant no harm."

He frowned, "Why would she do that?"

"I have no idea."

**Is it a good begining? I haven't writen a Charmed fan fic before and this is probably going to be one of my more complex stories so I'd really appreciate any suggestions. Please R&R.**


	2. Forever Neutral

**missypaige06: Paige's secret was referring to when she accidentally orbed while Amber was watching and thus, revealing that she had powers.**

**Chapter 1**

**Forever Neutral **

**The Attic **

"Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide." Amber read the words and lights came together in the center of the pentagram that was marked by five white candles and disappeared to reveal a cloaked figure with her hood up. She smiled as the figure stepped out of the pentagram toward her and became solid. "Do you always wear a cloak or did you just slip it on in the spur of the moment?"

She returned the smile, "If they find out you summoned me like this, they're going to be angry."

The teen made a 'get out' motion with her hands, "Like I care about being on their good side." She rolled her eyes, "What's the worse they could do?"

"Forbid me to see you."

Her smile was replaced with a frown, "Now that's just stupid. Who else is gonna keep me out of trouble?"

The woman laughed softly, "Maybe they think you'll be mature enough not to need me?"

"Me mature?" Amber smiled slyly. "In another hundred years maybe, if they're lucky." She frowned again, "Besides, you're the only friend who hasn't left me or I've had to leave."

She embraced the girl in a hug, "Don't worry. You know I could never do that to you." Her hand ruffled the girl's hair, causing her to smile.

The teen looked up at her, "You promise? I'm going be alive for a long time you know. You could change your mind before then."

"So could you." She shot back. "Until you want me to leave I'll stay with you."

Amber smiled and let go of her, "Remember you promised."

The woman stepped back, becoming transparent again. "If they find you up here, they are going to be suspicious."

"Yeah, yeah," she smiled as she watched her friend disappear before putting the candles away and walking back into Paige's Room. She stared at the bed, yawning.

**Downstairs **

There it was again. She looked up, expecting something or someone to jump out at her. Paige quietly made her way up the stairs and started checking the rooms. When she got to hers, she heard someone breathing. Pushing the door open, she saw someone sleeping on her bed. Knowing it wasn't a demon, she relaxed and walked over to her.

She turned over to face Paige but was still asleep as she mumbled, "Just five more minutes."

This was Prue Rodwell but what was she doing here and how did she get in?

'Prue' frowned as she started to wake up. She opened her eyes and blinked when she saw the youngest of the Charmed Ones staring at her. "Can we order Chinese? I'm kind of hungry."

"Uh, sure, but why are you here?" Paige answered, feeling a little confused about how blunt she was considering she wasn't supposed to be there.

She sat up and shrugged, "I didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Why have you been watching us?"

Amber grinned, "Someone told me I'd be welcomed here but I would have to let you know I wasn't a threat or anything."

"That's why you stayed out in the open?" Paige asked, sitting down beside her. "So you were planning on coming here all along after you ran away from home?"

"Yup but it wasn't my home. I was just staying with them for a while so you don't have to call them or anything," she smiled at the witch.

She frowned in confusion, "But your parents.."

Her expression became unreadable for a moment before she shrugged indifferently,"They won't even remember after a week goes by."

It was surprising that this girl wasn't sad or anything. "Why do you say that?"

"Someone always takes care of it so they either get over it or don't remember." Then she added, "Don't worry about it."

They were both quiet for a moment, both staring at each other.

"My name's Amber by the way," at Paige's confusion she added, "I just went by Prue while I was staying there but Amber is my original name."

"So what's the deal with you running away and your parents?"

"It was time," Amber replied simply, pretending to be interested in something on the other side of the room. "I was already pushing it by staying with them a whole year." She sighed and looked at her, "I guess you want to know the whole story then."

Paige nodded, "That would be nice."

"Alright," she started. "The truth is I'm an immortal and I'm actually 160 years old." Amber paused. "Because I age very slowly I have to change homes like twice a year. That's why I had to leave. The people who take care of my current family would be the Elders or something like that."

She frowned, "So you already knew about witches and that's why when you saw me use my powers you weren't scared?"

"Actually it was because I am a witch. I just don't go around slaying demons because it'd cause more harm than good. Aside from the top good guys in the magical world, no one knows I even exist, much less that I'm a witch."

"Then why tell me?"

Amber rolled her eyes and threw her arms up, "Well duh! You're the Charmed Ones! If you aren't considered the top good guys, I don't know who is."

"You have a point. So why did you really come here?"

"I was told to in avertedly."

"Meaning?"

"There was a middle person."

"A whitelighter?"

"No, my only friend. I'm amazed she's stuck by me for so long." She sighed but then put on a smile. "You know, food would be nice considering I haven't eaten anything in a while."

"Oh, right." She stood up and started toward the door. "I'll just go call and get something delivered," she glanced at her as she paused in the doorway.

"Thanks."

Paige went to get the phone.

Amber yawned, "I think that went pretty well."

_"They're going to ask about me." She paused, "Will you lie to them?" _

She put on a fake shocked expression, "How could you ever think I would do such a thing?" When she was greeted by silence she folded her arms over her chest with a serious expression, "You know me. I won't lie if I can tip toe around the truth."

_"What if you can't?" _

"Then I'll just have to improvise," the teen shrugged. "So how do you think I should deal with them?" She paused before smiling mischievously. "Should I do the sympathy act, be the lost lonely kid?" She could imagine her friend shaking her head at her.

_"Paige will see right through that and she'll get suspicious of you." _

She frowned, "They're too suspicious if you ask me. I just wanna have some fun." The grin appeared as an idea formed in her head, "I've got it! I'll be the perfect teenager!" She paused, "You know, like I was with my last family!"

_"I thought you hated acting that part out." _

Amber smiled evilly, "Oh yes but this is only so they won't be prepared when I show them I do have a rebel side" She cackled.

_"Sometimes I wonder if you're not secretly evil." _

Her expression fell, "I'm bad, not evil. There is a difference you know." She smiled, "I will forever remain neutral."

_"So then why are you protected by the good side?" _

"Eh, I'm just leaning toward them at the moment." The brown eyed girl shrugged. "Can't be evil but being all good is no fun."

_"Which leaves you right where you are," she finished. _

"Exactly." Amber smiled.


	3. Amber’s Only Friend

**Chapter 2**

**Amber's Only Friend**

Piper and Phoebe were sitting on the couch across from Paige and Amber, talking about recent events.

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're an immortal that's been roaming the Earth for over a hundred years now, you don't age very quickly, and the Elders basically deal with you leaving and getting a new place to stay so no one will learn your secret but now they want you here and to tell us? Why?" The oldest sister questioned her.

Amber thought about this, "Hm, well you'd need to ask your whitelighter about that."

"Why don't you just ask the one who told you to come here in the first place?" Phoebe asked, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth or not.

She sighed. "Because by you finding out through your whitelighter, my story is proven true," her head tilted as she smiled.

The sisters all looked at each other and silently agreed.

"Leo!" Piper called.

Leo appeared behind her and looked around at everybody, his gaze stopping on the teenage girl, "Hello Amber."

"Long time no see Leo," she smiled and gave a little wave.

Phoebe frowned, "Wait, you two know each other?" She looked back and forth between the two.

"Well , uh," Leo stuttered. He knew Amber was going to tell them whether he liked it or not but he just wasn't sure Piper wouldn't get angry at him.

Amber looked at her, "Only for about thirty years. It was an on and off thing." She titled her hand in a so, so meaning. "Knew him for a while when he was alive but mostly after he became a whitelighter. We dated a little when he was a teenager." The girl shrugged and grinned at him. "It would've never worked out though, even if I could've told him I was immortal at the time."

"Really?" Piper looked at Leo, starting to get jealous. "You never told me about her."

"Oh, I wasn't aloud to." He explained, "The Elders had me under oath."

Paige frowned at Amber when she continued.

"You were always too much of a goody two shoes Leo." She paused, "But I guess I at least had somewhat of an influence on you." Her eyes wandered to Piper. "After all, you would have never considered breaking the rules otherwise." She leaned back and smiled at Leo sweetly, "I'm proud of you. Only the best for the best."

Leo laughed nervously, "Yeah, well we should be getting back to why Piper called me here, shouldn't we?"

"Oh yes!" She acted like she had almost forgotten. "By all means, tell us the news about why I was sent here."

He cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed when he knew the sisters were glaring at him. "Amber has been told to come here because the Elders have felt it best to leave her in your care."

"WHAT!" Piper asked, "They can't just dump this huge responsibility on us without asking!"

"And I'm really busy Leo. I don't have time to take care of her," Phoebe added.

Amber was only frowning but Leo, who knew her better, could tell she was absolutely furious with this decision. "I can take care of myself, thank you very much." She grumbled. Anger was starting to burn within her. Then she added in a louder voice, "And I'm not going to school just so I can repeat the same thing over again. I'll get a job and take care of myself!"

"But she still needs someone to watch over her," Leo informed them. "Amber isn't exactly," he paused when he felt her glaring at him, "well she's not exactly good."

The teen stood up and shouted angrily, "Just go ahead and say it Leo! The only reason why they sent me here is because they all think I'm evil up there and need to be controlled!" Luckily she was able to swallow down her rage but now she felt hurt. Her voice lowered slightly, "But you know what? I don't give a damn about them and their stupid rules about what I should and should not do or act." She stopped talking but was breathing heavily. Then she met his gaze and whispered, "Just because they feel guilty, doesn't mean they have the right to control my life." Amber stormed up the stairs and slammed the door closed to Paige's room.

Everyone stared at Leo curiously.

"So what was that about?" Piper asked, noticing his sad and guilty expression.

He didn't look at any of them. "I better go," he whispered quietly as he orbed out.

Paige's Room

Amber was collapsed face down on Paige's bed, crying. She thought maybe the Elders had finally started to trust her but she was obviously wrong. They never trusted her. Her body shook as she sobbed into the pillow. Suddenly she felt a presence.

_"Shh," she wished she could hold her and let her cry it all out but she couldn't. It wasn't fair how Amber had to live without anyone to understand her._

She could tell she was right next to her and sat up, "Why did she have to die?" Her voice was weak as her lower lip trembled. The immortal didn't have to say who because her friend already knew she meant her mother.

_"Amber," she started, wondering if maybe she could tell her without the Elders finding out. "She still watches over you."_

The girl wiped her eyes, "I know." She sniffled, "But it would be nice if I could talk with her." A sad laugh escaped her throat. "Maybe even get to know her, if only a little."

_She sighed, "I wish I could comfort you but it's kind of hard when I'm dead and don't know what to say."_

The immortal girl laughed a little, "You're doing just fine." She paused and smiled despite the fact she still felt sad, "And don't worry about the dead thing. Knowing me, I'll probably find a way around that now that I have access to the Book of Shadows."

_"You know you shouldn't be using magic for personal gain," she started._

Now she had stopped crying completely and smirked, "If anything, you're the one who's going to be gaining something out of it, not me. You'll gain the right to live and breath and I'll just be able to actually see you more often. The only thing I'll gain is proof that I'm not talking to myself."

_She laughed, "Alright but I'd still prefer it if you didn't get in so much trouble." When Amber's expression dropped she changed the subject. "So how did Piper take the news about how you used to date Leo?" _

"I can't believe she was jealous of me of all people," Amber grinned. "I know I'm completely adorable, cute, and loveable but come on!"

_"You're so full of it sometimes." She said but was obviously joking._

"And you have a weird way of trying to cheer me up." She rebutted. "Insulting me like that when I just recovered from an emotional breakdown."

"Amber?" Paige called as she came up the stairs.

_"We'll continue this conversation later."_

"Why don't you go talk to Leo," she whispered happily before she felt the presence of her friend fade away. She let out a sad sigh when Paige opened the door.

"Are you alright?" Paige asked, slowly walking toward her.

Amber smiled, "You guys worry way too much about me. I said I'd take care of myself and I will." She looked away from her, "I've lasted this long alone."

She sat beside her on the bed, "You don't have to." The witch paused. "I wouldn't mind if you stayed. I mean Piper and Phoebe have always been closer so I'm kind of alone too." She put her hand on her shoulder.

"No," she replied sadly, "You couldn't possibly know how it feels to have gone over a hundred years without a single close friend."

"But I thought you and Leo.."

"Were never serious," she finished her sentence. "It wasn't even until after he became a whitelighter that we even got to know each other." She paused. "I consider him a friend rather than an ex boyfriend," she laughed sadly. "I could hardly consider our relationship any more serious than that."

She didn't know if she should ask but she wanted to help. "What's going on with Them."

Amber wasn't stupid. She knew who They were and that Paige was only worried but now was not the best time. "It's really personal."

Paige looked down, "I'm sorry."

Since they didn't have an extra room, Paige shared hers. That night Amber had a nightmare, causing her to toss and turn in her sleep.

_"Mom," she called, feeling scared, alone, and afraid. She looked to be about five years old. It was dark all around and the house seemed vacant._

_An evil laughter came from behind her. _

_Amber squeaked in fear, turning around but couldn't see anything as tears started falling down her cheeks. "Help me," she whispered._

_"Why would she help you," the dark malicious voice came from behind her._

_The child gasped, turning toward it. "Leave me alone, please," she begged._

_"Stop trying to act so innocent. Everyone knows you murdered her." It was obviously smirking._

_She shook her head, "No I didn't." The immortal cried. "You're lying!"_

_"Hehe hehe he." It chuckled. "Now what would I get out of lying about that? I gain so much more from the truth."_

_Her body was slightly shaking with fear, "W-Who are you?"_

_Footsteps came toward her and out of the shadows appeared someone who looked exactly like herself. Except, she wasn't scared nor innocent and her eyes were dark with evil. "I'm you." She smirked evilly._

She sat up, covered in sweat and tears still flowing from her eyes as she panted. The teen glanced over at Paige to find her still asleep. Amber threw off the covers and stood up to go to the attic where she collapsed on the floor, choked sobs escaping her. When she felt someone embrace her, she flinched but then cried even harder while wrapping her arms around the person, "I'm not evil. I'm not evil." She whispered over and over again.

The figure lightly kissed her on the top of the head and started rubbing her back, "I know you're not."

After a while, she stopped crying but didn't let go, "Thanks Prue."

Prue smiled. "Anytime kiddo." She ruffled the immortal girl's hair.


	4. Evil Prophecy

**Chapter 3**

**Evil Prophecy**

Piper opened her bedroom door, intent on going to the bathroom when Amber appeared around the corner. She frowned at the girl, stopping, "Did you just come from the attic?"

The girl rubbed her sleepy eyes. She stopped in front of Piper, her question sinking in, "I must've been sleep-walking." The teen yawned, "I just woke up there on the couch." Then she made her way downstairs.

She watched her and then glanced in the direction she had come from. "Hm," Piper didn't exactly believe her. She didn't believe the girl was evil but the Elders did and there was probably a good reason for that.

Phoebe was sitting at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of cereal and searching for something on the internet.

The immortal walked in, still half asleep as she poured herself a cup of coffee before she chugged it.

Hearing the girl gulp something down, she stared at her surprised she didn't burn her throat, "Did you just drink a cup of coffee all at once?"

Amber blinked; fully awake now, "No better wake up call than chugging down something hot." She grabbed a bowl and frowned when she looked at the cereal. "Phoebe, can I borrow some money?" She turned around to face the witch that was staring back at her. "I'll pay you back when I get my first paycheck."

"What do you need?" The witch asked, curiously.

"You guys don't have any Kix." When she looked confused she sighed and added, "The cereal, Kix." She was pointing to her empty bowl.

"Oh," Phoebe smiled. "I'll buy some on my way home from work." She looked back at her desktop.

She let a small smile slip as she sat down next to her after putting the bowl back, "What are you searching for?"

"Your family tree," she answered without looking at her.

Her smile disappeared, "Oh, I would help but I didn't get to stay with them long enough to even know my last name."

Phoebe looked at her, "Why?"

"I don't remember but I was told they took me away the day I was born." She shrugged, not wanting to tell her.

"Amber, how did you become immortal? Do you know?" She took off her glasses.

Amber shook her head, "No, I've been immortal for as long as I can remember, but I know my family wasn't immortal or else I would've just stayed with them."

Paige came into the kitchen next, "You're an early riser."

Phoebe glanced at her sister, "Anyone would be wide awake after drinking a cup of coffee in one gulp."

She frowned at the two, walking toward the cupboard with cereal, "Wouldn't that hurt?"

"Well that's the whole point," the teen stated. "But I wouldn't suggest trying it because you don't heal as fast as I do."

Paige poured herself a bowl of cereal and opened the refrigerator to get the milk, "So immortals heal quickly?"

"I heal so quickly it's almost like I'm not hurt at all. Then I have stealth, speed, and a big appetite," she smiled. "All those extra abilities burn a lot of energy so I have to eat a lot or just eat fattening food that takes longer to burn."

"So you can basically eat whatever you want without worrying about gaining weight?" Phoebe questioned her.

She nodded, "Pretty much. I still work out but just for the strength instead of making sure I don't gain any extra pounds."

**Three Days Later**

The Charmed Ones were actually impressed when Amber kept her promise.

She already had a job and insisted on paying them all back for the money they had spent on her.

Despite this, Piper and Phoebe seemed to be suspicious of her. First of all, the sleep-walking to the attic excuse was not going to hold up and they had a gut instinct she was lying about going to the park to relax.

Paige on the other hand, just told them to give her a chance.

That night when everyone went to sleep, Piper decided she was going to see if the immortal girl was telling the truth about sleep-walking. It wasn't until sometime around midnight she saw Paige's door open and Amber came out, tears falling from her eyes as she went up the stairs to the attic. Piper cautiously followed, stopping around the corner.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares?" Amber choked. "I thought I was done with them but every since I came here, they've started up and gotten worse each night."

"_I don't know," a voice that Piper vaguely recognized spoke. She sighed. "Maybe you should talk to Piper, Phoebe, and Paige about it."_

Piper peaked from around the corner.

She shook her head, "They wouldn't understand." She sniffled. "Besides, Piper and Phoebe don't even want me here. I'm just a burden."

"_You're not a burden Amber. They just," she paused, "haven't got to know you yet."_

"That's the only thing keeping them from throwing me out," she smiled sadly. "Once Leo spills the beans, I'll be thrown out." She laughed, "They might even try to vanquish me, if it's even possible."

"_If they even try that, I will be not only disappointed in them but angry for being so insensitive."_

Amber grinned, "Aren't you supposed to be on their side? I mean you guys are related." She could almost see Prue smiling at her.

"_Well now that you're feeling better, you should be going back to Paige's room. If Piper catches you sleeping up here one more time, she's going to blow something up."_

"Alright then," she smiled. "I'll go and try to sleep but if I end up having another nightmare, I'm blaming you."

Piper quietly went back to her own room before Amber came down, making a mental note to ask Leo about the girl's past in the morning.

**The Following Morning - After Amber Left for Work**

"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Leo asked.

"What happened in Amber's past to make the Elders think she was evil?" Piper asked.

Paige sighed, "Come on Piper, if she was evil we would be able to tell by now."

"No, I think we might need to know this Paige so we can make sure she doesn't turn evil." Phoebe pointed out.

"Well I guess you have a right to know since she lives here now." He paused for a moment. "There was a prophecy that an unspeakable evil would be born in the form of innocence; an evil that wouldn't be able to be vanquished by good or evil."

"And they think Amber is the one in the prophecy?" The middle sister asked.

Leo continued, "The day of Amber's birth, nearly all her family members will killed along with an Elder. Only two cousins of her mother were left."

"Oh my god, what happened?" Paige asked.

"One of the Elders was trying to contain the evil within her when Amber was born but she killed everyone in the room, her mother included."

The three were all shocked.

"She killed all those people the day she was born?" Piper asked.

"The Elders decided it was too dangerous to try to destroy her after that so they took her away to be raised by different families while keeping a close watch over her."

"Is that why she's immortal? Because she's evil," Phoebe asked, not believing they let a murder into the house.

He sighed, "Yeah but she's not evil. She just has it inside her."

"How do you know that Leo? I mean if she wasn't, why bring her to us?" His wife asked.

"I know she's not evil because I was there the day she lost control." Leo was dead serious now.

They all watched him, waiting for him to elaborate.

"It happened about ten years ago," he paused. "Everyone was searching for her because she had disappeared. I'm not sure where she went but it wasn't until a couple days later that I saw her after helping one of my charges. She was just sitting in an alley. When I went up to her, I knew something wasn't right."

**Flashback**

Amber sat in the alley alone until Leo walked over to her. She narrowed her eyes at him and sneered, "_A Whitelighter_?"

"Amber," he grabbed her arm.

The immortal hissed, pulling away, "_Don't touch me_!" Her hands formed fists.

He frowned. "It's me, Leo."

When her eyes met his, her body relaxed, "Leo?" Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked down at her feet. "I can't control it." She visibly flinched when he touched her shoulder as a growl escaped her throat, "_Get away from me_."

"What happened?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Kevin wouldn't tell me the truth about how my mother died," she rocked herself back and forth. "So I went to someone who would tell me." She bit her lower lip and choked out, "I killed my mother."

Just then, Kevin appeared, frowning down at her in disappointment, "Amber, you've been extremely irresponsible. You can't just leave whenever you feel like it! People could've gotten hurt!"

The anger inside her was still raw as it boiled inside.

Leo knew she couldn't handle this right now. Any other day, she could've but not then. "I don't think yelling at her would be the best thing to do."

"Stay out of this Leo! This is none of your business!" He yelled at the whitelighter before turning back the immortal. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you've caused! Do you even care about anyone besides yourself!"

Amber smirked up at him maliciously, "_It's called self preservation you dick._" She stood up, laughing at the fear he displayed. "_You're not so tough when I start to show a backbone, are you?_"

"Amber, you don't want to hurt anyone." Leo tried to reason with her.

She frowned at him, "_Why wouldn't I?_"

"Because you're my friend and I know you're a good person. You're not evil."

She growled, "I can't stop it."

"Yes you can." He encouraged her, "You're in control."

Amber grabbed her head in pain, perspiration on her face. "I...won't...let...it...control...me." She dropped to her knees.

Leo tried to touch her shoulder.

"Get away!" She yelled as her body began to glow red.

Leo dragged Kevin behind a dumpster.

The immortal girl growled before letting go of her head and screaming in agony, letting out a wave of red energy that dissolved part of the alley and the dumpster along with it. Then she collapsed, breathing heavily and tears soaking her face.

**End Flashback**

"That was just a tiny breach of her powers," Leo told them, "but it took her years to overcome the pull it had over her." Before they could comment, he added. "The reason the Elders want you to take care of her is so that she'll be able to learn control."

"But Leo, what if she loses control again?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

He sighed, "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

Piper stared at him suspiciously, "What do you mean we don't have to worry about it?"

"Yeah, I mean I kinda think it is something we should be worried and prepared for," Paige added.

Her brother-in-law cleared his throat, "All I'm aloud to tell you is that we have someone who can stop that from happening."

"This wouldn't happen to be that voice I heard Amber talking to this morning would it?" Piper asked.

"You heard her," Leo frowned.

"Yes and I think you should tell us who she is." The oldest sister told him.

The other two looked at him curiously.

"I've already told you guys more than I should have and it was agreed you shouldn't know or have any contact with her. Amber won't tell you either because she knows if she ever did, the Elders would from her from talking to her friend again unless in an emergency."

"We just wanna know how she can help Amber control her evil side," Phoebe said. "Is it some kind of power she has or something?"

The front door open and Amber glanced at them as she walked by, "Just forgot something."


	5. Pissing off a Lion

**Chapter 4**

**Pissing off a Lion**

Phoebe never got her answer because Leo had taken that moment to leave.

For the next few weeks the Piper and Phoebe were watching her as if she was a ticking time bomb that could go off at any moment. Despite Leo's reassurances, they were still untrusting and suspicious of her.

Paige had gotten over it. She trusted Leo's judgment and she was slowly starting to get to know the immortal. She didn't see anything evil about her. All she saw was someone who desperately wanted to fit in and help others. Overall, Amber was one of the good guys. Convincing her sisters of this seemed impossible though. Sure, sometimes she liked getting into trouble but what teenager didn't?

Amber felt like she was suffocating in that house. Piper and Phoebe were constantly watching her and when they weren't they made Paige watch over her. She was glad she hadn't told them about her keen hearing. Paige wasn't horrible to her like the other two. Although she went with her, she didn't constantly watch her like a criminal. She'd merely glance over at her occasionally. Even so, the immortal could only take so much. The house was more like a prison than a home. That was why she worked as long as her boss would let her. It was only stressing her out though because the only time she could talk to Prue was to or from work. And Piper was constantly nagging and nip picking at little things she did. It was pissing her off and she knew that was dangerous so she'd sometimes go to the park to cool off. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before she found out about that and made Paige go with her under the 'we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you' guise. She snorted. Yeah right. Like anything could harm her.

Prue and Leo were worried. They could see how much Amber was struggling to control her emotions and keep her power under control but with all the stress she was under, it was only a matter of time before she burst. Explaining this to the Elders seemed impossible. They just wouldn't listen and were convinced it was just a faze she had to get over and would leave her one step closer to becoming good. Prue was furious that they could be so thick as to not see she was already good and Leo felt helpless that his Bosses couldn't see they were constantly repeating the same mistake over and over again. They were practically poking a lion with a stick as if doing so wouldn't fore it to attack.


	6. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I very much doubt I'll ever post new fanfiction (aside from maybe the occasional one-shot) though I'll most certainly continue reading. Despite this, I do intend to finish, delete or allow someone else to finish the stories I've started.

**Stories Up for Adoption:**

Beast Boy meets Youtube

Sucked Into the Past

**Trying to Finish:**

Her True Demon

The Immortal

**Undecided:**

Mission Terra

A Not So Normal Life

Raven and Beast Boy's Story

_(I'm taking it off my other account & placing it on here. Because of the length I'm thinking of putting it up for adoption and putting a link of the person continuing it at the end)_

**Trying to Rewrite:**

A Gem, a Key and a Changeling

_(Also off my other account. It's finished but I'd like to rewrite it. However, because of my impatience & its length I don't know if I actually will. Either way I will be posting it)_


	7. Lilith

**Chapter 6**

**Lilith**

Amber's Pov

When I first met Lilith I was just a little kid. Well, I looked like a little kid, only about four or five. I'd always known about the supernatural. I'd learned I was immortal when I was about twelve and that I was a witch some time after. Needless to say, I pretty much always knew about demons and at the age I was a master at spotting them. I had to if I was supposed to keep away from them. Still, the feelings in my immature body made me curious and the need to explore was strong. Even though the Elders have never found out, they should be happy I lasted as long as I did following their stupid rules. Anyway, Lilith was in disguise but I of course saw right through it. How should one approach a demon? I really couldn't tell you. If you're me though and you're bored, you just right up to them and start talking.

Lilith's first impression was that I definitely wasn't human. It was probably because unless you're the type of demon who goes after kids, you kind of repel them. She looked at me curiously.

"Hi," I smiled innocently, my voice still sounding babyish. "What kind of demon are you?" Sure, you'd think that wouldn't be the best approach but I was cute, adorable, and I definitely was going to use that to my full advantage.

Her expression was one of amusement. "Where is your kin, young spawn?"

I raised a brow at her, something no normal human child would do. "Dead and I'm not that young."

There was a hint of sympathy in her eyes but she didn't comment on my answer that my family was dead. "Oh really? And how old are you?"

"Forty five," I stated proudly.

Lilith laughed good-naturedly. "I'm afraid you have nothing on me. I was here at the Beginning."

I frowned. The Beginning? Well, obviously at the time I didn't know what that was. After all, no one ever bothered to tell me the history of demons. "What's that?"

She took me under her wing, not that she adopted me or anything but she taught me about the beginning of magic, the start of good and evil, and how the first Source came to be. Sometimes she just told me stories about different demons she had faced in the past or taught me how to use the magic inside of me. She's actually the reason I have the special abilities that I have, like the speed, stealth and such. Apparently all immortals have the ability but very few learn how to access their gifts.

I had the Elders all worried about how I could possibly be learning all that I was but now that I had a few tricks up my sleeve I could warn Lilith when some goody two shoes was watch us so we wouldn't get caught. All in all, she became the closest thing to a mother I ever had. And she was fun! How many mothers actually encourage and teach their children how to cause trouble? I sighed at the thought of her. It'd been a while. I hadn't seen her since before I moved into the Hallowell's house. I missed her. She could always cheer me up. Perhaps now would be a good time to summon her?


	8. The Calm before the Storm

**Chapter 7**

**The Calm before the Storm**

It was mid afternoon and as far as the Charmed Ones knew, she was at work. She had went to work that morning but asked her boss if she could leave at lunch. Considering she'd never taken any days off and always worked overtime, he was more than happy to let her leave. Amber had then proceeded to the closest park. Making sure no one was watching and that Prue wasn't currently watching over her, she closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Lilith shimmered in; smiling at the girl she'd been observing for the past hundred years. "It has been a while since you last summoned me. I was beginning to think you'd moved on to bigger and better things."

She shook her head. "No one could replace you."

"And none you. So how are the Elders treating you?"

Her body tensed. "They've turned me over to the Charmed Ones."

She frowned. "And they are not treating you well? I thought surely they, the greatest source of good, would treat you kindly." This was turning out bad for the young spawn. Although surprised the day the child had informed her that she was the immortal, it wasn't all that unexpected considering her power. Lilith understood that although the girl was not evil, she did not necessarily wish to be on Good's side either. As far as she was concerned, Amber had been kept as Good's prisoner her entire life and that was not exactly the smart thing to do to convince a powerful being to join them. Opening her arms, she only had to wait a moment before the immortal hugged her.

Amber knew that nothing was black and white. It wasn't so clearly cut. The bad guys weren't all bad and the good guys weren't all good.

Demons could not love. That was true but Lilith was different because she had once been human and as such, some of that had carried over when she had been turned into a demon. No one knew that except this girl in her arms, Only Amber knew she could and did care for her as one would for a daughter.

"I feel like I'm suffocating by living in that house. I'd have more freedom and privacy in a mortal prison." She sniffled.

Lilith pet her hair. She would've suggested that she strike out on her own. The girl was more than capable of caring for herself, but she was also in a difficult position. The Underworld knew of Amber's existence but none would dare harm her as long as she stayed out of their way. However, should they ever find her, they would undoubtedly and stupidly think they could kill her and gain her power. No matter. Whatever the immortal girl decided, she would be there should Amber need her.


End file.
